


Torturing Hope

by BrownHairedDork



Category: Red vs Blue
Genre: Angst, Blood and Torture, Mild Blood, Minor Violence, Other, Psychological Torture, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 06:31:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16320953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownHairedDork/pseuds/BrownHairedDork
Summary: Taking place in Season 15, let’s get into how exactly Carolina and Wash are suffering in their frozen state.





	Torturing Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 for this challenge. Let’s gooooo folks.

_Drip, drip drip._

 

Water pitter pattered from a small little leak in the ceiling of the hidden room. It was the only sound in the horribly stinky room. The smell of _rotting_ flesh burned away her sense of smell as well as her sense of time. Minutes felt like hours and one day felt like one year. Her arms were killing her in this frozen position, and her teeth were slowly grinding down on her molars in order to keep her awake. Sleep wasn't an option anymore, it wasn't a necessary distraction to the feeling of her stomach literally eating away at itself in starvation. Carolina felt like her chest was barely rising and falling enough for her shallow breaths to keep her alive. Wash was probably way worse than her. His mind was wandering more and more by day. Due to Epsilon shattering his mind into a ghost shell of what once was only deteriorating into a babbling hallucinating mess.

It was only a week in when Wash was talking to a cat that was staring at him in the corner of the room. He had named it Loki and always cooed at the empty space. Time and time again Carolina would have to yell loud enough in order for Wash to snap out of his daydreams. He would sleep, even when Carolina scolded him until her throat was sore. Now that they were standing frozen in that spot for more than a month now she wouldn't let him close for more than a minute now. She couldn't afford to lose another member of her family, his loss would hurt a little more than when York died. _York_. God how it felt like she was shot in the heart when her mind was wandering against her own steel will. His ghostly golden form was standing in front of her. His voice made her squeeze her eyes shut and physically shudder at how quickly he could always ease those nerves she had.

"Come on C. Why don't you just _relax_ already? We can go somewhere just the two of us, Wash can handle himself." York had spoken up for the third time that day, his gloved hands were resting on her balled up fists that were guarding her face.

Oh, how desperately did she feel to unravel her hands and actually touch the real deal than just be tortured from how her illusions got the best of her.

"I can't." Her voice was quiet, long gone was that edge. It had up and gone as well as her slowly fading sanity from being stuck in a room with her fellow dead freelancers. "Please, leave me alone."

Soon enough they were going to join them if they weren't rescued by the Reds and Blues. Carolina had hope, but every time Temple would saunter into the room her hope would die a little more each and every time. His words hurt more than the knife that would slice pieces of klevar undersuits and bite against the scarred flesh of skin. How his laugh had kept her mind up at night, thinking about if Temple was inflicting the same amount of pain on the Reds and Blues. She didn't want those _'idiots'_ to suffer as much as they were right now. They didn't do anything wrong, Freelancer had seemed to drag innocent people to pay for whatever their actions were. More importantly her. She was accused of killing someone that Temple had cared for, maybe even loved.

The death of a loved one would drive someone to kill others or themselves. Thank god Carolina hadn't killed anyone or herself just because of York. She had just dragged the Reds, Blues, and Wash along to find the remnants of Freelancer and kill her father.

"Come on Carolina, trust me. You'll feel a lot better if you just let go. We _miss_ you." York had wrapped his fingers around her wrists, his helmet had leaned in close. Visor staring intently into her own, as if his deep brown eye was staring into her green ones.

Giving in felt so good right now. Her body ached, and her mind was sane by just a string of thread. York would be happy to see her. They'd have those green-eyed babies once she'd just sleep. Sleep, yes she was going to rest her eyes for just one second.

"Carolina!" Wash spoke up, snapping her from closing her eyes and the mirage of York to dissipate. An evil laugh had echoed in her head like the devil was trying to trick her yet again. "Snap out of it."

Wash had weakly spoken. His body was leaning heavily into the frozen state of his armor. One eye was frozen shut, while the other was still open. He was frozen taking aim to shoot Temple right in the head. No, he couldn't, his finger was just too slow to pull that trigger in time. Maybe if he had and cut that bullshit of a backstory, they wouldn't be frozen in place right now and slowly dying of exhaustion and starvation.

"Well well, are my two heroic freelancers still alive? You two smell like you've been dead for a good while now." A cheery voice had caused a straight chill of disgust to overtake Carolina before she could even thank Wash.

If they could act dead, or asleep maybe Temple wouldn't hurt them this time. Although the more than the male would taunt and torture them, it would give Carolina all the more reason to beat his skull in and toss his body to the alien sea animals that coasted by the large glass windows in this 'lair.' A swish of air and a dull _'thunk'_ had Carolina inhale a quick breath of air. A glint of shiny metal had caught the corner of her eye. A single throwing knife with tiny flecks of blood had her blood run cold with hate. Blood from her and Wash. Her skin stung with ghostly pain from the last time Temple had come to _'visit_ ' the freelancers.

"Wake up you fuckers and answer me." Temple barked. His voice going from that carefree tone to some faux villain. Felix sounded scarier than him. This man was just unnerved.

"Yes." The ex- freelancers both chorused tiredly. Ready to endure whatever Temple was going to do next. The bite of knives could only do so much, what would be next? Unfreezing their bodies and breaking limbs then freezing them again?

Carolina swallowed hard at the thought. He's too vengeance bound but he's not that psycho, from what she could see anyway.

"Well, well. Here I wanted a new trophy to stare at. You guys lasted way longer than the others did. Such a shame." Temple sobered up. His hands going behind his back as he strode forward.

First to Wash, to stare at the armor, Poking and prodding at the klevar mesh and the dried bloody skin in some parts. His pulse was taken by two fingers to his neck. By the pleased hum that slipped past the villain's lips Wash's pulse was weak and was dancing along the grey area of life and death. Next to Carolina.

"Such a shame a pretty one like you has to die here. You were pleasing to the eye from when you were alive." Temple remarked once he was practically in her face.

A low growl was Wash's answer to the harassment. Carolina had bit down hard on her tongue. The taste of rust had filled her mouth, smart enough to not talk back. Last time she did that her side was sliced and diced with that knife still buried in the wall behind her. _'Pretty scars for such a pretty girl'_. That's what Temple always said before he would harm her much to Wash's poor attempts of trying to stop him. Actions were louder than words after all and right now they were both like Chihuahuas. All barking and no biting, yet. Just wait till Carolina would get her hands on Temple. She'd make him suffer for the things he did to her. Not only to her but to Wash, and to the survivors of Project Freelancer. To her family.

Now that thought would just have to wait. Wait long enough until they were free if they were ever found. Now they were just to stand here, and slowly feel their heartbeats grow duller by the day. To hear that never-ending pitter-patter of water that hit the steel floor. To smell the dead that was standing around them. To hear the voices from the past come back and haunt them in hallucinations. For her to help Wash stay awake and keep that burning ember of hope alive for the both of them. After all, that's what the _'colorful soldiers of the universe'_ do right?

To keep hope and put hope on to others. Now if only that hope would rescue them from this hell. Before both Wash and Carolina died hoping.

 


End file.
